


A Series of Postcards From Dean to Sam

by Tricksterfaerie



Series: Postcards [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Stanford Era, Wincest if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricksterfaerie/pseuds/Tricksterfaerie





	1. October 3, 2002

Hey Sammy! Saw this post card and thought of you. How's school? Not too many tests I hope. Ehh you probably love it ya freak. You'll never guess what Dad & I took down on our last hunting trip! North Carolina is nice this time of year. Be safe. -D.W.


	2. January 20, 2003

Hey Jerkface,   
Guess who got a new crossbow? Dad gave it to me today even though my birthday isn't even for a few days! I got to see the giant ball of string again as you can tell from the picture. You think there's a Guinness World record for visiting a roadside attraction? I hope you're having a great time. It's okay to leave the library once in awhile ya know. (Sorority girls Sammy!) Okay well I'll let you back to doin whatever it is you college boys do. 

Be Safe -Your Awesome Brother.


	3. February 23, 2003

Remember that army man you got stuck in the ashtray of the car when were kids? Sgt. CigaretteButt. He's still there you know. Defending the back seat!

Every time I see him I think about you. About all the times Dad left us alone in the car for hours and we'd pretend it was just you and me and we could go anywhere we wanted. I'd hop into the front seat and say: Where to Sammy? 

One time we pretended the car was a time machine and we saw dinosaurs all around us. Remember that?


End file.
